The present invention relates to observation and aiming systems.
More particularly, it relates to improvements to optoelectronic panoramic observation systems mounted on vehicles, and in particular on combat helicopters.
Systems of this type are already known, in particular gyrostabilized sights and devices for helicopters and for armored vehicles manufactured by one of the Applicant companies.
Conventionally, such a system comprises an optical block for an observation and aiming channel in the visible range (purely optical channel), together with various sensors such as an infrared camera, a television camera, and a laser, in particular for night vision, deviation measuring, range finding, and/or target designation.
The line of sight of those various means is mounted to pivot in elevation and in bearing relative to the structure of the vehicle.
Presently known observation and aiming systems are particularly well adapted to observation, reconnaissance, identification, and also firing, and in general, to most military missions.
Nevertheless, certain military situations can require action to be taken very far ahead of armed forces deep into the enemy disposition.
A mission to penetrate into a zone controlled by the enemy, requires inter alia, the ability to detect random threats that were unknown when preparing for the mission and that can appear while it is in progress.
To succeed with such a mission, both observation and identification, as presently possible using manually-steered optronic means with performance limits that are rapidly reached as a function of conditions of use, are functions that are insufficient. Other functions need to be added to them, such as all-weather watch and detection so as to enable the crew of the vehicle (helicopter, land vehicle, . . . ) to be able to undertake bypassing and evasive maneuvers early enough to avoid alerting the opponent and carry on with the mission.
Unfortunately, present observation and aiming systems are unsuitable for all-weather watch or detection.
Thus, although infrared detection provides good resolution, its range and contrast are disturbed by humidity and bad weather conditions.
An aim of the invention is to propose an observation and aiming system enabling that drawback to be mitigated.
The invention provides an observation or aiming system for a vehicle, the system comprising an optical block for observation and/or detection using a channel in the visible range and sensors for night vision and/or deviation measuring and/or range finding and/or target designation, said optical block and said sensors being mounted to pivot about at least one axis relative to the vehicle, the system being characterized in that it further includes means for detection and/or observation in the millimeter wave range, having transmit and receive means situated close to the optical unit and the sensors, and pivoting about at least one axis together with said optical block.
It will be understood that such a system continuously makes available an image in the visible range and an image in the millimeter wave range, both corresponding to the same observation directionxe2x80x94and optionally superposed on same-direction images taken by the sensors, such as a CCD camera covering the visible and the infrared spectrum, and a thermal camera covering the far infrared.
Such a system thus makes it possible to perform analysis over a broad range of wavelengths.
Advantageously, the transmit and receive means in the millimeter wave range are carried by a body in which there are received optical means and which is mounted to pivot about an elevation axis on a post which is itself mounted to pivot relative to the carrier vehicle about a bearing axis.
Such a configuration makes it possible to provide a structure of optimum compactness.